


Leia

by musingsofatransboy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A cat named Leia, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Kara wants to help, Mild Angst, One-Shot, Spoilers for season one episode ten, Therapy, This is really just a feel good sorta fic as I write a larger... more scandalous one, Winn Schott has Panic Attacks, Winn has anxiety, ’scandalous’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofatransboy/pseuds/musingsofatransboy
Summary: Winn hates having to call Kara whenever things get rough. Despite her best efforts at assuring him ‘it's okay’ to call, he can’t help but feel bad for doing it. After a rendezvous with the Toyman, Winn is left more shaken than ever, and Kara decides to try a different method of helping.





	Leia

_“Even with all the_ amazing _toys I’ve built… you’re the best thing I ever made. You’re just like me…”_  


“I’m not like him… I’m _nothing_ like that—.. that _monster._ I can’t be,” Winn breathed out, muttering to himself as he paced the floor of his apartment. Empty DVD cases and bottles littered the floor, being kicked this way and that with each step he took. His hands shook noticeably, his breathing grew laboured.  


It had been merely over a week since the Toyman had taken Winn hostage, and created an unwarranted home for himself inside his son’s head. For years, Winn had tried to move on and forget what he’d done. Forget the image of his father being dragged out of the house by armed officers, his mother not picking him up from the station after an interrogation. Forget the years spent in cycling foster homes. To forget his father.  


And suddenly, he’d sprung back into his life with a handcrafted threat in the form of a pull string doll.  


Winn didn’t want to hurt anybody, and his father knew that well. He took his free will out of his hands, and replaced it with a rigged gun. The crisis had ultimately been averted; thank God for Supergirl, but that did not stop Winn from picking up the shattered pieces the Toyman had left behind yet again.  


There was a distinct little path along the disarray that was his living room, one that showed clearly his repetition in his strides. His chest felt tight, and his phone seemed to be miles away. Everything was closing in on him. There was only the sounds of people screaming, the fear in their eyes as he held the gun, or watched the deadly teddy bear explode in front of them. The haunting voice of his father saying he was just like him. His hands came to his temples as he sat against the side of the couch, fingers raking through his hair and chest heaving.  


It was a few minutes before he stood again, nowhere near ‘okay’ as he searched for his phone. He hated doing it, but he had to call Kara. She’d told him earlier that she didn’t have work at the D.E.O, which meant she’d just be spending leisure time at home, but he didn’t want to take that away from her. She was always busy — working with Cat, or her superhero duties — she deserved the break. Shaky fingers selected the contact _‘Kara <3’_, and the phone came to his ear, nearly dropping it a few times.  


“Winn? What’s goin’ on? Did someone die in your movie again?” She asked, her light voice providing some form of solace for him. She was tossing jest at the time he’d called her, genuinely upset, because of a death in Star Trek. Who else was he going to call?  


“Kara, can—…” His breath caught in his throat, eyes welling up as he cleared it. “Can you come over?” He asked, already hearing Kara’s keys jangling in the background.  


“‘Course, I’ll be there in a little bit. Just hang tight for me, okay? Deep breaths, Winn,” she reminded before hanging up, which threw the man off guard. Usually, she’d stay on the phone until she was at his apartment. Why would she hang up?  


...  


Kara felt bad for Winn. The exuberant man who was always smiling, or making some obscure reference to a sci-fi flick, just did not deserve the anguish that he’d had to live with for so long.  


Learning the story of Toyman, and his relation to Winn, and how after he was arrested the young boy had absolutely _no one_ broke her heart. Winn had only tried to do right by his father, as if to make amends for his wrongdoings. Coming face to face with the man that hurt him so badly was traumatizing, and Kara knew it. She’d been there for him when they’d safely returned from the toy convention, watching him reeling with shock — something she tried to help him through, but ended up with him leaving her apartment.  


This would work. It had to. She didn’t like leaving him alone like that, hanging up without any explanation as to why, but she had to. The shelter was loud enough as it was, Winn would hear it right away. Maggie had talked with her a few times about therapy animals, explaining how she’d encountered some in her work with young kids, people in bad accidents, the whole nine yards, and how sometimes it really helped to have the practically constant source of comfort, and security. Not to mention, it’d give Winn something to be in control of, to take care of, that could give back by comforting Winn.  


The walls were lined with animals; dogs and cats alike. Kara almost regretted going inside seeing as now, she wanted to take each and every one of them home. But, she focused on Winn. Her attention was drawn towards the cats, specifically an older one, whose fur had gone missing in a few spots from an incident with a young girl and wads of bubble gum. It was still a beautiful cat; white and brown fur, a bushy tail, and eyes that were overall calming to peer into. She knew right then that _that_ was the one.  


  


What felt like hours passed before Winn heard the doorknob tumbling, relaying a soft ‘it’s open’ to Kara. Her back was turned to him, and while he was more confused than before, he was a little grateful. His eyes were puffy, face red from a brief crying spell, alongside hyperventilating that he’d only just gotten under control. She turned to face him, the chipper smile on her features faltering for half a second as she tightened her grip on a bag she held in her hand. Setting it down, she walked over to Winn.  


“Hey… how’re you feeling?” She asked slowly, her hand moving to rub circles into his back. Winn was quiet as he shrugged, his shoulders not falling and giving him a sort of hunched look. That’s what he did. He’d make himself look smaller like it would protect him. A soft sigh passed Kara’s lips, before she nodded. “Well, I’ve got something that _might_ cheer you up. It’s why I had to hang up, and took so long to get her,” she explained to him, before getting the bag from near the door.  


“Kara, what did you…” he began, the girl holding up a finger as if to shush him, before unzipping the top. Upon further inspection, Winn could make out that it wasn’t a duffle bag, but instead, a carrier. His eyes landed on the cat, before going wide. “Kara…”  


“She’s really nice. Docile fits too. I… I thought that maybe it’d be good for you to have something to take care of, and she could help when you’re feeling like this. She, apparently, has history as a therapy cat. And y’know, I don’t think they’re lying,” she ran her fingers across the cat’s back, who purred loudly, stretching some in her arms before meowing at Winn.  


The man was absolutely in love. The animal was transferred to his still shaking frame, purring just as loud as ever. He sat against his couch, stroking her head gently and holding her close to him. He still looked a mess, but Kara noticed his trembling slowly cease, and the cat bumping her head against his chin.  


“She likes you, Winn. And, by the way, you still have to name her.”  


Winn smiled, sniffling quietly as he examined the cat. After a few seconds he looked up at Kara.  


“Leia. Her name’s Leia. Make fun of me for it after,” he joked, burying his face in the cat’s fur, who just continued to purr, her tail swaying side to side as she blinked slowly. Kara couldn’t help but laugh. She was relieved to see Winn smiling again, more so that her plan had actually worked. She moved to sit beside him once again and let her arm fall across his shoulders, her hand slowly coming up to card through his hair.  


And there they sat. Kara, a now sleeping Winn, and a cat named Leia.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little one shot based off of something I’m writing with a friend. I felt like a cute thing would be a nice break from the angst hell I’m about to write in ‘We’ll Make it Work’.


End file.
